CSI: Shock Waves (Different Version)
by alwaysbetogethercheese
Summary: Jason McCann's older brother, Alex McCann, kidnaps his girlfriend, Louise Gibson, and threatens to kill her if he mentions anything to the LVPD about the accidental murder of Tyrone Fellows but what happens when Alex is murdered, Jason is taken and Nick is in the hospital.


Chapter 1: Target On The Move  
Nick's POV  
"Target on the move." I say.  
"Copy that, Nick." Catherine says.  
"Hold on a sec."  
"Nick, what's happening?" Catherine says.  
"There's some girl in the car with him."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know."  
"Take a picture of the girl and send it to us. This is the only chance we have of getting Alex."  
I snap a picture and send it.

Jason's POV  
Nick sends the picture and we sit there and stare at it. No, no it can't be. It's, it's...Louise.  
"Greg, run that through facial recognition. See if this girl has a criminal record." Catherine says  
"You got it."Greg says  
"She doesn't." I say.  
"How do you know?"  
"Catherine, this kids right. She isn't in the system."  
"Jason, how do you know this?" Catherine asks me  
"Because she's...she's my girlfriend." I say. "What's she doing with my brother though?"  
My cell phone starts buzzing in my pocket.

"We lost him." Nick says  
"What do you mean we lost him?" Catherine asks  
"We were following him, he took a turn to the highway and we lost him."  
I gasp at the photo that was texted to me.  
"What is it?" Catherine asks  
I show Catherine.  
"I'm sorry, Jason." she says as she tries to comfort me.  
I throw her arm off my shoulder and run outside and sit on the pavement. At that exact moment Nick comes back. Catherine comes outside and hands me my phone. Nick looks at the text I received seconds ago. Heads inside and Sara comes outside and puts her arms around me.  
"I'm sorry, kid." She whispers in my ear then kisses my cheek. Like a mother would. She looks at the texts and tries to zoom in on the picture to see if there was a mirror. I think she was trying to see a reflection of the person. But instead she ended up scrolling down to reveal three words. I warned you.  
"Jason, what does this mean?" Sara asks  
I know exactly what she's talking about but I just shrugged. She stands  
"Come with me." Sara says and holds out her hand. I don't hesitate. This is no time to argue or throw a fit when Louise's life is at stake.

Chapter 2: Going At It Alone  
I listen to what she says and grab her hand. She leads me down a hall with open doors to different labs, offices and interrogation rooms. But this time we walk past the interrogation room and turn a corner into Gil's office. I find him sitting in his chair with Catherine at his side looking at a photo of Louise at her high school graduation for Grade 9.  
"Glad you could finally join us." Gil says  
"How did you get that picture?" I ask threateningly  
"Off your brother's laptop." Catherine says  
"My brother's laptop?" I ask  
"Yeah. Didn't you know?" Catherine says  
"No." I say  
"Did you also know he has a photo of you & Louise together?" Sara says  
"No. Let me see the photo." I say  
Catherine hands me the photo. I stare at the photo with one thought in my head. I miss her. So much. The way she touched my cheek sent fireworks bursting through my body. Sent a rush through my body. She made me cry when I was happy but yet she made me smile when I was sad. The one person I loved most. Gone. Missing. Kidnapped. By my own brother. Right then and there I made my decision. I was going at this alone. He had his chance and he blew it. I'm over it. I'm going at this alone. I was about to stand up when Greg came running into the room, practically breathless obviously from running.  
"Grissom, there's a new e-mail." Greg says panting  
"Who from?" Grissom asks  
"Anonymous." Greg replys  
"It might be..." Catherine says  
"Alex." I say finishing her sentence  
"Whose it for?" Sara asks  
Greg points to me as he says my name.

I go back to the lab with Greg and Sara. I open up the e-mail to see a picture of Louise. And I start crying and turn around to run away again but Sara grabs me and wraps her arms around me. Greg sits there speechless probably thinking my brother's a horrible person. He's really not. He's a good guy once you get to know him.  
"Are you okay?" Sara asks me  
"I just wanna be alone." I say  
Greg looks at Sara and she justs nods. Greg walks out and Sara stops in the doorway.  
"If you need anything just call me, alright?" She says  
I look at her and nod and she nods and then walks out the door. I sit there wondering what kind of sick person would do this. Now was my chance. To leave. To get Louise back and make her family safe again. I go to the coat rack in the reception area, grab my coat and just as I was walking out the reception lady stopped me.  
"Where are you going, young man?" She asks me  
"I'm leaving." I say  
"Does Mr. Grissom know?" She asks  
"No..." I say  
"Well then you can't leave." She says  
"Please you have to let me go. If I don't someone I really love and care about is gonna pay the price for my mistake." I say  
"I'm sorry, I can't..." She says  
"Jeanie," Someone says  
I turn around to find Grissom standing there with no hint of exspression on his face.  
"Yes, Mr. Grissom?" She asks  
"Let him go." He says  
"Yes, sir." She says and starts typing something in the computer.  
I turn to face Gil and walk up to him.  
"Gil," I say  
"The only reason I'm letting you go is because it's the only way of getting Louise back." He interrupts me. "I want to see you back here with Louise in twenty-four hours or otherwise we have to announce a missing persons report and two wanted fugitive reports."  
I nod and walk out of the building to text my brother.

I text him "Hey Alex, Where can we meet. I need to see you, bro. I miss you." He texted back within minutes. And said "I knew you couldn't do it, Jason. Meet me at the Burger King in half an hour. DON'T be late." Do what? I had no idea what he was talking about. I walk across the road, down an alley, round a corner onto Marburg Street to find the Burger King only two blocks in front of me. I see my brother's car but no Louise.

Chapter 3: I'm Not Letting You Walk Out Of Here  
I walk in to expect Louise sitting there arm-in-arm with my brother. But that didn't happen. She was nowhere to be seen. My brother sees me and stands up to walk me. I walk over and we man-hug. We sit down in silence. I broke the silence with  
"Where is she?"  
"She?" He says  
"Louise." I say bluntly  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He replys  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I practically yell at him

Everyone looked at us. They sit there and eventually one of them recognises my brother. The person who recognised him dialled 911 when my brother took out a gun and aimed it at the man.  
"Whoa, whoa Alex man, put it away."  
He snickers at my comment.  
"Alex seriously his isn't going to make this any better."  
He scoffs.

A heroic person runs up to Alex to take the gun and they get in a big scuffle when the gun is fired at the open door leading to the kitchen which then went through a curtain to hearing a girl scream. I recognised the scream.

Everything was now in slow motion. I look at my brother whose now lying on the floor with a fat man sitting on him, knocked out during the scuffle. I run into the kitchen through the curtain to find the worst sight I could ever imagine. A body lying there bleeding out from the stomach. I would recognise that gorgeous, innocent face from anywhere. It was Louise.

Chapter 4: I Would Never Leave You  
Louise was lying there bleeding out. I cupped her face in my hands. She looked at me and whispered "I thought you left me, forever."  
"I would never leave you." I said  
"I love you, so much." I said  
"I love you too." She said just before her eyes rolled to the back of her head.  
"Louise?" I said "Louise?!" I said yet again. "Louise!"  
Shots were fired yet again but I was too distracted to check who it was firing.  
"Jason!" Somone yelled. My eyes never left her face. "Jason!" The person yelled.

I pulled her body closer to mine. I held her in my arms and put my hand to her cheek. "Jason!" The person came running in and looked at the sight around them. "We need a medic!" They yelled. I sat and stared at her. The person sat beside me and put their hand on my shoulder and said my name. I recognised that soft voice anywhere. It was Sara.

I turned around to look at her. The medics came running in and took her from my arms. Sara and I followed the gurney she was on and they put her in an ambulance. I looked to Sara, she just nodded. And we both hopped into the ambulance.

Chapter 5: He's Gone  
Louise's POV  
I woke up to the sound of crying babies, people screaming and four blurry figures. My vision finally returned and I could see again. I looked straight ahead. I turned my head to see Jason talking with some woman and some man who I assumed to be a doctor and another man. I tried to eavesdrop but I couldn't make out one word that they were saying. I sighed and my head fell onto the pillow. They all turned their heads to me.

"Excuse me." Jason said  
He came over to me and put his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead.  
"I thought I lost you." He said  
"Huh?" I said, completely puzzled. They all were watching now.  
"You don't remember?" He asked me  
"No." I replyed. He sighed. I layed back and put my hand to my head. The doctor walked over as did the woman.  
"We dug the bullet out, seems it was an M9 that hit her."  
"Well it wasn't." Jason said  
"What do you mean, Jason?" The woman asked  
"My brother didn't have an M9. He had a Desert Eagle."  
"That's impossible. It was definitely an M9." The doctor said  
"That means my brother didn't shoot her." Jason said  
"Well then who did?" The woman said. They all turned to me. I looked back at them.

"Did you see anyone alse in the back room with you?" The woman asked  
"No." I said "Who are you?" I asked her  
"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sara Sidle and this is my associate Warrick Brown. We're with the crime lab. We'd like to ask you a few questions." The woman said  
"About?" I said  
"The last few days." Warrick said. Jason looked at me with a look of anguish on his face then he looked down.  
"Jason, what's wrong?" I said. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. I cupped his face in my hands and looked at him. I pulled him closer so his head was on my shoulder. He pulled me closer and hugged me, tightly. He was crying like a little kid when their favourite toy is taken from them.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in his ear as I stroked the back of his head. He sat up and looked at me.  
"He's gone." He started to cry again. I pulled him closer to me so he was next to me on the hospital bed as I stroked his cheek.  
"Who's gone?" I asked him  
"Alex. He's dead." He said. He started to cry again so he put his head on my shoulder and I put my arms around him. Alex may have been a horrible person but if he's important to Jason, he's important to me.  
"Shhh, shhh." I comforted him until he eventually fell asleep. Sara & Warrick must have been watching because they were nowhere to be seen. I was just glad I could finally sleep knowing that I am now with Jason for now and forever.

Chapter 6: Taken  
I woke up to direct sunlight hitting my face. I looked outside the window only to more sunlight. I looked down to see if Jason was awake but he wasn't here. When the nurse came to check on me the first thing I said was  
"Do you know where Jason went?"  
"O h you mean the boy with the cool hairdo?" The nurse asked  
"Uh... yeah. Him." I replyed  
"He left with the police." She said  
"Police?!" I yelled  
"Shhhhh. Yes, with those people from yesterday." She said  
"Oh, okay then." I said. So Iayed my head back and fell asleep yet again.

2hrs Later  
I woke up to a blaring alarm going throughout the entire hospital. Doctors and nurses and patients running this way and that way. Next thing I know 6 masked men come barging in with AK-47's shooting everyone in sight. I was so scared. They came up to every curtain opening them. They opened mine. Looked at me. One put their hand on my mouth with a cloth in their hand. Next thing you know bam! I'm out like a light.

Masked Man's POV  
"Get her into the van!" the Boss yelled  
"Yes, sir." I said. I picked up the girl out of the bed, into the elevator & put her in the van. Mountaineer got in along with Phoneix and they slammed the doors shut and Shotgun whacked the door of the driver and we were speeding along the highway.

Next thing you know some cop in a black Ford Hybrid is hot on our heels. We tried to lose him by going off the highway and down a road to the abondened haunted house we drove past it but this guy kept driving after us. The Boss was in the front passenger seat. He opened the window and shot at the tyres. The car sped off the road and swerved and hit a tree and the tree fell onto the car.

The cop kicked his door open with blood pouring down his face. The Boss got out of the van along with Mountaineer, the Boss aimed the gun at the cop's stomach and yelled  
"See boys. This is how you do it!" And he fired. The cop got knocked out and we heard police sirens not to far away.  
"C'mon Boss, we better go before the po-po come." Mountaineer said. They both hopped back into the van.  
"We gotta ditch the girl." the Boss said  
"Oh, come on Boss." Mountaineer said  
"I said ditch the girl." the Boss said  
"Yes Boss." We all said. We grabbed the girl out and layed her next to the car and hopped back in and sped off just as the cops arrived.

Chapter 7: Reassigned  
Catherine's POV  
I stopped the car just as soon as I saw the horrible sight in front of me.  
"Nick!" I yelled. "Nick! Nick!"  
"Cath...Catherine." He whispered. "Is that...is that you?"  
"It's me Nick. You're gonna be alright." I said to him.

Sara arrived with Greg, the same time as Warrick arrived with Gil. As soon as Greg saw the sight he grabbed his phone out and called the paramedics.

Sara's POV  
I got out of the car and saw Catherine on the ground with Nick in her arms and saw Greg  
& Gil run over to Louise to check her pulse. I remembered what I 'd promised Jason this morning. If he left the hospital she would be in good hands. They would take care of her. I would take care of her. Besides the kid's got a 25Yr sentence to carry out. I'm pretty sure he wasn't allowed to stay at the hospital. Iwas about to go over when Warrick walked over and said  
"Hey, Sara."  
"What's up, Warrick?" I said  
"We've been reassigned to a hospital shootout that took place this morning." Warrick said  
"Whcih hospital?" I asked  
"One guess." He said  
"The Wesley Hospital?" I asked  
"Mmm-hmm." He said. "Come-on, we gotta go before the News cast come."

Jason's POV  
This prison thing ain't so bad. It's actually kinda like my childhood. Only get a certain amount of sleep, TV time get 3 meals a day with no-snacks in-between, but with one thing missing from both of them. I didn't have Louise. Well at least I can watch TV. Boring, lame, stupid, boring, horrible, lame guess I'm watching the News.  
"And covering this morning's topic with a massive shootout that happened this morning at the Wesley Hospital." the News reporter said. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. Louise was at that hospital. I knew I shouldn't have left.  
"Police have confirmed there are no survivors." the News reporter said. My heart was beating at the speed of light.  
"Jason!" An officer yelled. I looked at the officer. "You have a visitor." I turned the TV off and waited for the cell door to open. The officer grabbed my arm and pulled to the visitor's room. He sat med down at a table and the most beautiful person walked in and sat down at my table.

Chapter 8: Awoken  
Nick's POV  
I woke up in some sort of white room. Babies screaming, people going this way and that way. Oh great. I'm in the hospital. Catherine was talking to a doctor, I think. I could barely see with the sun in my face. Catherine looked over at me as I was looking at her.  
"Excuse me." Catherine said. Catherine came & sat next to me. "Hi." Catherine said  
"Hi." I said. "What happened?"  
"You were shot." Catherine replied. I sighed at the word 'shot'.  
"Nick, what happened?" Catherine asked. I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes & she started to cry. I putmy hand to her cheek to wipe away her tears. We sat there looking at each-other.  
"I heard on my radio," I started talking. "About the hospital and the black van that was seen at the hospital was turning onto the main highway. So I followed them, off the highway and down a road to the abondened haunted house. One shot my front left tyre and I sped off the road, swerved and hit a tree and the tree fell onto my car. I kicked my door open and the same one who shot the tyre hopped out, yelled something, aimed the gun at me and fired."  
"Nick," Catherine began. "I saw you lying there unconscious with no pulse." I sighed.  
"I thought you were dead. We all did." Catherine said. I cupped her face in my hands. We were about to kiss when Catherine's phone started buzzing in her pocket. She took her phone out and read the text.  
"I have to go." Catherine said  
"I know." I said. She got up, walked away and turned to smile and wave at me. I just nodded.  
So she walked out the door.

Catherine's POV  
Warrick, Greg & I have been assigned to figure out what the hell happened at the hospital. Sara has been assigned to the road outside the abandoned haunted house with Gil. Greg's looking for any tire treads, Warrick's checking out to see if any of the neighbors saw anything and I'm looking for any evidence in the ground.  
"Hey Catherine," Greg called me over. "I found this tire tread but it looks like it's from Nick's car."  
"We don't know until we run it through the system." I said as Greg took a photo of returned just as we were wrapping up.  
"Catherine, one of the neighbors swear he saw 2 masked men and one of them took off their mask." Warrick said  
"Did we get a description?" I asked. Warrick nodded and read out the description.  
"Brown hair, blue eyes, hair sorta shaved off on the sides, wearing blue casual shirt with denim jeans...the works."  
"Crime against fashion too." I said. We all chuckled at my little comment.  
"So he was..." Greg said  
"Casual wear. The other one?" I asked  
"Wearing camo suit, face covered..." Warrick read  
"Army uniform?" Greg asked  
"It would seem so." Warrick said  
"So we have a brunette whose wearing casual and the other wearing an army uniform?" I asked  
"Mmm-hmm." Warrick said as the sound of a gun firing echoed throughout the road.  
"What was that?" Greg said. Warrick & I took our guns out of the holster & told Greg to wrap it up.

Louise's POV  
"Hi." I said  
"Hi." Jason said. "I watched the news, and...they," Jason stopped and sighed.  
"Don't believe everything you hear." I said. He chuckled at my comment. I sat and stared at him. Trying to read his mind. I couldn't do it. His eyes started to develop tears in them.  
"Jason," I began. He looked at me with those gorgeous, brown eyes. "I um... I-I'm...uh..."  
"You okay?" He asked  
"I'm fine, I just..." I sighed. "I can't. I can't do this."  
"What is it?" He asked with a look of sympathy on his face. I looked up at him.  
"Jason," I began. I looked at him. "I'm pregnant." He looked at me completely shocked. I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't.

Chapter 9: Breakout  
Jason's POV  
I can't believe it. Louise is...she's...she's...oh, geez. i mean we did do it. But we were safe. Weren't we? I just...I can't...Next thing I know the cell door is opening and Sara's walking in with some news.  
"Jason," She began, "We know about Louise."  
"What about her?" I said still lost in my thoughts  
"The baby."  
"That's none of your buisiness." I said threatningly. She put her hands up and said  
"Jason, I know but we're keping a close eye on her." I looked at Sara, surprised.  
"You think I forgot my promise?" She asked. "I may have a lot of work and personal stuff but I never forget about the promises I make." She said. I just stared at her.

"We identified one of the men from the hospital shoot out and we believe he was the one who orchustrated the whole thing."She said  
"Who?" I asked. She tossed me a file with photos, papers, records and other stuff. I looked at the photo.  
"No, no it can't be." I said  
"It can be. It's not entirely impossible to fake your death." She said. I looked at Sara then the file then back at Sara.  
"But he was murdered."  
"Have you ever heard of Project Helix?" She asked. I shook my head.  
"Of course you haven't. It's classified." I looked down.  
"It's a doubling technology developed by the one, the only, Paul Huxby." I immediately looked at her as soon as she said Paul.

"Don't you ever mention that lying traitor again." I said in a dangerous tone.  
"He was you and Alex's legal guardian." She said  
"I think I would know that." I said  
"Well do you know that Tyrone Fellows was the first to volunteer?" I shook my head yet again.  
"Wait. Someone volunteered to be murdered?" I asked. She nodded. Man this just isn't my day.  
"So, my brother, he didn't kill Tyrone Fellows? And therefore he shouldn't have been charged?" I asked  
"Well reality speaking yes, technically, no." She replied. I stared down at my feet and refused to look up.  
"Just though you should know." Sara said before walking out of the cell.

1hr later  
The alarms were going off sounding like an alarm clock on full volume. Something was trying to break in or someone for that matter. The hostiles are going cell-to-cell looking for something or SOMEONE. They came to my cell and a man said into his earpiece  
"We got him." They grabbed me and knocked me out.

Boss's POV  
"We just grabbed the target and are heading you're way, Boss." Shotgun said  
"Good. See that he gets here comfortably." I said  
"Yes, sir." I hung up and waited in the van with Phoneix.  
"Sir, are you sure we should take the kid? I mean he's just..." Phoneix said  
"If he was important to Huxby, he's important to me." I said  
"Yes, sir."  
"Two minutes out." Shotgun said  
"Good. Right on scheldule." I said  
Shotgun and Moutaineer returned with Jason. They pulled the sack off of his head. He had a nasty black eye.  
"What is this?" I yelled  
"It's the kid, sir." Shotgun said  
"I think I know that." I said. "Who punched him?"  
"I did, sir." Mountaineer said while taking his mask off.  
"Oh." I said. I then punched him in the face. "How about that?" I walked into my office and mumble "Moron."

Chapter 10: Bad News  
Louise's POV  
I wake up to the birds chirping, sun shining and the knowledge of becoming a mother in 8 and a half months. Great. 8 and a half months. And the only things that's keeping me solid is knowing Jason will be there for me. Unexpectedly the doorbell rings. I drag myself out of bed and down the stairs to open it. Surprisingly, it's Sara and Greg.  
"Hello, Louise. May we come in?" Sara asks. I move to the side and motion for them to come inside.

"This is a lovely home." Greg says  
"Thanks. Jason helped." I say. Greg nods and has look on his face of surprise. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" I say sarcastically  
"Haha. Very funny." Sara replies. "We actually came here with some news." She informs me  
"Good, or bad?" I ask  
"Bad." Greg replies answering my question.  
"There's been a breach at State County. A breakout." Sara says  
"A breakout?" I say  
"Jason was one of the escapees." Greg says. I gasp and put my hand to my head as I sit down on the couch.  
"Do you know anyone who would have wanted him out?" Greg asks. I looked at him with a 'duh' exspression on my face as I point to myself. "Besides yourself." He assures me  
"I don't know." I say  
"Think back." Sara says. I gasp and mumble under my breath "Tyrone Fellows."  
"Could you repeat that?" Greg asks  
"Tyrone Fellows." I repeated. "Alex killed his mentor, Paul Huxby, a few years back. And his & Jason's legal guardian."  
"We know that already." Greg says  
"Well that's the only person who would do this." I say  
"Thank you for your time." Sara says  
"I'll walk you out." I say. I walk Greg & Sara out and touch my stomach in confusion.  
"Guess daddy's not coming home." I say as I rub my stomach

Jason's POV  
Everything's blurry all I remember is waking up to the prison alarm and...wait, where am I?  
Where the heck am I?  
"You finally woke up." Someone says. "You've been sleeping a while, you know?"  
I would recognise that voice from anywhere. It was  
"Tyrone." I say and swallow as I look out the window to see two black vans and a black Mercedes.  
"Hello Jason." He says. "Your glad that Shotgun & Phoneix got you out when they did. The cops came just after we left." He says  
"Thanks. Anyways I better go. Back to prison." I say. A man grabs me from behind and crushes my arm. I screamed my head off. He broke my damn arm. I wanted to beat this guy to death but how the hell am I supposed to do that with a broken arm? I wondered whether or not they were gonna torture me or let me live in peace.  
"Mountaineer, would you let us talk in private please?" Tyrone says  
"Yes, sir." He says, walks out and locks the door.  
"Sorry about him." He began. "He's just mad because I punched him cause he punched you out and knocked you out, cold." He says  
"I suppose I deserved it." I say. He chuckles at my comment.  
"No, your brother did." He says. I turn my head sideways. "But you still deserve a punishment."  
"For what?" I ask  
"For what? For sending the police instead of me to kill him." He starts laughing and I just play along. He stops laughing as do I. He stands up comes behind me, knocks on the door and leaves the room. Mountaineer walked in yet again, but didn't say anything. He tries to unlock the handcuffs. The only thing keeping me from killing these people and running away with Louise. And the baby. I stand up and turn around with the chair still tied to me and I whack him in the knees and elbow him in the face and he's out. I pry the keys from his hand and unlock the handcuffs and arm myself with his AK-47.

I use the same key to unlock the door and I shoot my way out. Tyrone was nowhere to be seen. I get outside to where the cars were and there was one less car than before.  
The black Mercedes was missing. I assumed Tyrone had taken it. Which meant he was still on the loose and is probably targeting people I love and care about. Which means...oh, god. Louise. I jump in the black van hotwire it and drive as fast as the van could go to find Louise.


End file.
